


Cactus.

by palpalnim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jihoon being a small tsundere, M/M, Please forgive me for any typos, Soonhoon being adorable, This is just a small fluff I wrote at 5 am.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpalnim/pseuds/palpalnim
Summary: In which Soonyoung gave Jihoon a cactus plant for their first anniversary.





	Cactus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first story, ever. I never posted anything but I decided to do so since I have a spare time. If anyone wants to be friends with me, please do hit me up on Twitter ( @palpalnim )

It was a Thursday afternoon and Jihoon is having a rough day. He’s currently composing for Seventeen’s new album and there aren’t any idea in his head. He was supposed to finish at least one track today, or at least the rough draft on how the beat should be like and then he was going to work on it tomorrow with Bumzu. The faster he finishes the beat, the faster he can record for the demo and send the file to the CEO. And then hopefully, the CEO will approve of the song and he can continue to record it with the members.

But things won’t always go to the way he planned it. It’s been a few hours since he entered the studio this morning and he’s staring at the computer screen with a slight frown on his face. This is probably what happened when you don’t get enough sleep, you won’t be able to think clearly. He should have listened to Soonyoung and Seungcheol when they told him to take a day off, but it’s too late now. He’ll just rest later. For now, he’s going to try his best to at least to compose one song.

He sighs quietly and click on the ‘new file’ button, starting to mess with the tune as he tries to see what beats will fits the album concept this time. A few minutes later, he seems to find the beat that will match the album and he quickly wrote down a few lines of lyrics that showed up in his head, maybe he’ll be able to use it later when he finished the beat. Jihoon looks at the door when he heard someone opened it, revealing the face of Kwon Soonyoung. He lets out a small sigh, it’s not that he hates Soonyoung or anything. If anything, Jihoon loves him, not that he would ever admit that. But Soonyoung is a very loud kid and someone being loud in the studio is the last thing Jihoon needs right now.

He notices how Soonyoung seems to hide something with his back, so he asked him. “What’s that on your back, Soon?” He raises one of his eyebrow, getting suspicious especially after Soonyoung’s face turns red at the question. “Uhm- nothing!” He gives Jihoon a big smile, trying to make him not suspicious but it’s not working. “Just show me, Soon. I’m not in the mood for this.” He murmurs with a small frown. Soonyoung seems to sense that Jihoon is in a bad mood before he shows Jihoon a small pout and stands in front of a sitting Jihoon. He slowly reveals a small cactus plant as he looks at Jihoon expectedly, and before Jihoon can question Soonyoung’s choice of gift, the older man quickly explained. “Happy anniversary, Jihoon! I thought a flower might be too mainstream and it’s not too healthy to eat chocolate so I got an idea to buy you a cactus instead. It’s cute, right?”

‘ _Oh shit_.’ That’s the first thing that Jihoon could think of. This is their first anniversary and he missed it because he was too busy drowning himself in work. And now he’s going to disappoint Soonyoung by saying he forgot about it, especially after Soonyoung went to buy a very thoughful gift for him.

“Yes- It’s really...cute.” He murmurs and looks at Soonyoung face and immediately curse at himself in his mind when he notices Soonyoung’s smile fell. “I’m sorry. It’s not that I wasn’t excited. It’s just you know how work has been kind of a pain in the ass lately.” He reaches out to take the cactus, noticing how it’s small and it is kind of cute. He got an idea and with a big smile, he looks at Soonyoung.

“Hey, Soonie! Look, I can put this here, right? You’re right, this is better than a bouquet of flowers. I can’t keep a bouquet of flowers on my table.” He said as he put the cactus next to his PC monitor. “...Oh, that’s a good idea. That way you can always look at it when you’re stressed and think of me!” An excited smile is back on Soonyoung’s face and Jihoon couldn’t be more happier.

“I feel more stressed whenever I think of you though?” He asks as he glance at the older guy. To others his tone might seems cold and mean but he knows Soonyoung knows him better than that, and a nod from Soonyoung proves him right. “Yes, you’re stressed because I’m more handsome than you, right?” Which earns a playful smack on Soonyoung’s arm from the smaller male.

“Shut up and be quiet, Soonyoung. I need to finish this song.” He grumbles, a pout on his lips. Soonyoung being Soonyoung only hums and wraps his arms around Jihoon from where he was standing behind him. “You’ll be able to work a lot better with me around anyway. Why would I want to be quiet?” He asks in a teasing tone.

“I said be quiet, not go away.” Jihoon says as he tries to put his attention back on the work in front of him, but Soonyoung’s next words managed to ruin his focus. “So that means you don’t want to be away from me?” and without even looking, Jihoon knows Soonyoung have that annoying smirk on his face, the one that he use whenever he knows he’s right and Jihoon doesn’t have a way out of it.

Jihoon quickly turns around, knowing damn well his face is probably heating up like a boiled crab at the moment and he pushes Soonyoung with his hands, shaking his head. “Go, seriously. You’re just distracting me, oh my God.” He groans and tries to push Soonyoung towards the door.

The smirk hasn’t left Soonyoung’s face as he lets Jihoon push him to the door, nodding his head. “Of course, I won’t take responsibility if you can’t work as well as when I’m around though. And it would be really bad because you’re on a schedule, right?” He asks and Jihoon resists the urge to smack the smirk off from Soonyoung’s face.

He stops pushing him and lets out a tired sighs, nodding his head. “Fine fine, do whatever you want. Just be quiet, okay? I really need to concentrate.” He murmurs and walks back to sit on his chair. He can hear Soonyoung dragging another chair to sit next to Jihoon and looks at him with a small smile. “I love you, Jihoonie.”

The words managed to make Jihoon stops his hand on the computer mouse and stares hard at the screen, he refuses to turn his head to look at Soonyoung as he can hear his own heartbeat is beating fast from the sudden confession. He tries to gather himself as quickly as possible and then rolls his head, pretending to be annoyed.

“Aren’t you going to say ‘I love you too, Soonie’ to me?” Soonyoung asks before he pokes on Jihoon’s cheek, precisely on his dimple that Soonyoung loves so much. “No.” Jihoon replies shortly without looking at Soonyoung.

“Please? I’ll buy you...a box of colas!” He offers and Jihoon is tempted. He glance to look at Soonyoung’s face, seeing how happy Soonyoung looks right now and nods his head. “Iloveyoutoo.” He says as quickly as possible and tries to put all of his focus on the screen in front of him. It seems rushed, but that seemed to please Soonyoung because the next thing he does is leaning his head on Jihoon’s shoulder and chuckle. “And I love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I hope you all like it. Please leave comments and kudos, it means a lot to me as motivation to continue to write! If you have any requests, you can leave it on comments below or to my curiouscat (link on Twitter)


End file.
